Trying Something New
by Blaidd Wolf
Summary: When the Doctor leaves behind his duplicate and Rose on a beach in Norway, he also leaves behind a broken heart, and a new man. What will happen to this new man as he explores life on the domestic side? Rated T for possible swearing.


Trying Something New

The Doctor's POV

Looking in the mirror now, I can see why Rose was so confused. I mean, I do look _exactly_ like the Doctor. Every hair is in the same place, each sideburn. Our eyes are the same colour, even the dimples! It is officially day one of me being part human, part Time Lord, with only one heart. That is definitely something I'll have to get used too.

It's been several hours now since we left the beach. After the TARDIS left, Jackie led us up the hill to a small village in Norway, with a hotel, and after booking us into a room, we ascended up the stairs. I also noticed how Jackie got a room to share and a single. Rose had remained quiet throughout the journey to the hotel, and out of the corner of my eye, she would glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking at me. In the end, it was Rose who got the single room. Rose wanted to be alone, which I can understand. This meant I had to share with Jackie. _Great_.

I'd only been in the room for half an hour, before Jackie came rushing in, laden with bags. When on Earth did she go shopping? Now by the looks of it. She dumped the bags on the bed.

"Alright," she said calmly, shrugging off her coat and throwing it over the chair by the vanity. "Pete managed to transfer some money into my account, so I managed to get us all the basics. Tomorrow morning we'll be up early for our flight back to London - yes, Pete has a zeppelin."

"Blimey, Jackie, give a man a chance to speak. Is Rose OK? I haven't seen her since we left the beach."

"Why don't you go and see for yourself? She's not gonna bite! A while ago you couldn't keep your mitts off her!"

"Yes, but that was a completely different situation!"

Jackie scoffed, laying the items out on his bed. So far it included a pair of dark blue pyjamas, as well as basic toiletries. "It didn't look like it to me. You love her, and she loves you. What could be more simple then that?"

"She couldn't even look at me on the way back from that bloody beach!"

"Why not try looking at it from her point of view?" Jackie responded calmly, not even fussed by his outburst. "She's spent months trying to get back to the Doctor, and she certainly wasn't expecting him to bring her back here. That's almost the equivalent of being 'dumped', and it hurts. She was a wreck the first time here, but it should be easier now that you're here."

I stared at her in disbelief. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, I'd always wondered how Rose had dealt with the separation. But now, with Jackie suggesting that I should go and see her, I was scared.

"Just go and see her, you plum!" She groaned, passing him a plastic bag. "Oh, and if you need an excuse, go and give her this bag!"

She trusted the bag into my hands, and all but shoved me towards the door. I left the room, and knocked on the door to Rose's.

"Come in." Came a response.

I pushed open the door and took in the scene. The telly was on, in Norwegian, but had English subtitles. Rose was sat on the bed, a bottle of opened wine was on the bedside table, as well as a half eaten raspberry cheesecake.

"Only me," I said quietly, putting the bag on the nightstand. "Your Mum told me to give you these. She also said we need to be up early for our flight back to London tomorrow."

"Fine," she mumbled, not even acknowledging that he was there.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" I asked (rather bravely).

"About what?" She sighed, obviously not in the mood to talk. Her eyes still didn't move from the TV.

"About what's just happened? It's pretty big, and I think we need to discuss it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I'll leave it there. I have written in first person for a while, so it was definitely a challenge. I'll probably end up writing like this throughout the story. Please review if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
